Deceptive Appearances
by animiction
Summary: Kagome Higurashi: The glamour girl who has it all - fame, fortune, a good future. Inuyasha Takahashi: The incredibly hot drool-worthy businessman whose full-time occupation is to do three things. One, annoy Kagome. Two, make her fall for him. Three, Break her. Not everything goes according to plan. Appearances can be deceptive - especially when love interferes.
1. Kagome's Rage

**Author's Note:** So I decided to type up a new story. The plot has been nagging me for a long time now and I just had to get it out of my system. There will be some twists and turns in this story, which may come unexpected along the way. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Three years ago_

"Promise me, Kagome, promise me."

"What is it uncle?"

He gave out a weak cough before sinking back down into the pillows on the hospital bed he currently resided in.

"My company," he rasped.

Kagome clutched onto his hand tighter. "Yes uncle? What is it?"

"I want you – you to take over – "

"I – I – I don't – " she stammered helplessly.

Her beloved uncle gave another loud cough that lasted for a few moments. Kagome patted his back, tears in her eyes. When he was able to look her in the eye again, his urgent voice was stronger than it had been in weeks, fueled by his determination to make his last wish known before he passed over to the other side.

"Kagome, you are the only Higurashi left that is capable of leading my company. Sota's still a child, and the only person I could ever trust something as dear to me is you. You're getting your MBA in a month, so I know you can handle it."

"But uncle, your company is the third largest in the industry around the globe. I can't possibly, I mean, I'm too young to – "

"No child, don't interrupt. It doesn't matter how much experience you have. Take Microsoft as an example. If you have the determination, you will succeed. I will always be by your side."

Kagome could not refuse her uncle on his deathbed.

"Okay uncle, I will do it."

He sighed as he closed his eyes momentarily. "One last thing, fulfill my dream for me. Miko has only two rivals in the fashion industry, all the others cannot possibly be a threat. Attain a higher market share than Shikon and Takahashi Corporation. I want to see Miko shine as the best company in the world. Do you understand?"

Kagome saw that his uncle was nearing to his last breath. "Yes, uncle, I will do everything I can to fulfill your wish."

He nodded and sighed. "Good, Kagome, and farewell. I shall always look upon you and take care of you. And thank you."

Ten minutes later, Kagome came out of her uncle's hospital room with tears flowing down her cheeks in a continuous stream.

* * *

_Present Day_

Victory was so going to be hers.

As Kagome Higurashi walked smartly towards her own personal office, reveling in how her four-inch heels gave a satisfying _clip clop _all along the way, a smile made its way to her full lips. Her secretary, Ayame Wolfe, was sitting cross-legged with her cell phone in one hand and her lipstick in another. Once she caught sight of her boss, she let out an audible "Oh shit!" and attempted to stuff both her cell phone and lipstick into her purse, while also trying to look as if she was busy typing away. She failed miserably. Kagome only raised her eyebrows as Ayame stuttered a squeaky "Morning Miss Higurashi" before Kagome slammed her door shut.

On her desk was a bouquet of red roses.

"What the – AYAMEEE!"

Her secretary timidly knocked and entered.

"What's the meaning of this? Didn't I say no more receiving gifts from that insolent jerk?"

Ayame's eyes widened at the stunning flower arrangement that withered under her boss's glare. "I swear I had no idea at all that these were here. And I came here at seven this morning."

Kagome sighed. So he had outwitted her again.

"Fine. Prepare my coffee, and I want the file for today's meeting on my desk in an hour."

"Yes ma'am." Ayame left her office briskly.

Kagome sighed as she sank into her chair. What started as a pleasant morning turned out horrible. She had received an e-mail that morning from one of her biggest clients, saying that they wanted to extend their contract. As the youngest woman to inherit a business, Kagome was succeeding and reaching heights she had never imagined three years ago. Fresh out of university, she had taken over one of the most renowned businesses ever – the famous glamourous intimidating fashion brand, Miko – as requested by her beloved uncle on his deathbed. At first, everyone had raised their eyebrows and was prepared to criticize the young girl who had barely any experience. However, her appearance only led to Miko becoming even more successful, its market share increasing every year.

Then the heavens parted and in came the most sinful looking man that ever graced the earth.

Inuyasha Takahashi. The heir of Takahashi Corporation. The biggest rival Miko had always faced and the biggest one that Miko would _ever_ face. Shikon Limited was no longer a threat as Miko climbed up the ladder and made billions more than Shikon every year. The Takahashi brand was as renowned as Miko was, with spoiled teenagers of business tycoons swooning over their hot products. The sold basically everything that appealed to teens, and had franchised their famous brand all around the world.

Their first encounter was oh-so-interesting that made Kagome see red even when she thought about it now. It was a month of taking over the business when she had to attend some annual fund-raising event. Sure, everyone had heard about her, Kagome Higurashi, who was so young and inexperienced in the business world, but few of her rivals knew what she looked like. Including Inuyasha Takahashi.

She was just coming out of the bathroom when she collided into him. As his arms steadied her, he took one look at her curvaceous figure and whispered in her ear "How about a quickie?". The next moment he was curled onto the ground, clutching at his crotch in great pain. Kagome had snarled back a loud "What do you take me for you pervert!" before returning back to her table. Of course she knew who _he_ was. His face was printed all over the city – magazines, billboards, posters, TV advertisements you-name-it. He was so strikingly handsome that he mostly preferred to star in his advertisements – which successfully lured in thousands of screaming fangirls.

So when Kagome was invited up on the stage to give a small speech of feeling welcome in this new social sphere, her eagerness to join, blah blah blah, she noted how his jaw literally dropped to the floor as soon as he realized who he had tried to get a quick lay with. However, Kagome's triumph was short lasting as a cunning smirk made its way to his features. And that was how her life turned into her worst nightmare.

Somehow, he got hold of her personal phone number and e-mail, and proceeded to annoy the life out of her every day, including weekends, public holidays, and the days when she proceeded to change her phone number. _"Speak of the devil,"_ she thought with a huff as her phone rang.

"Good morning Miko Corporation how may I help you?" she faked a cheery, innocent voice.

"Well, if you insist on helping me, I do have a few things on my mind." The lust in his voice was evident.

Kagome continued in her bright voice. "I'm sorry sir but we don't have any prostitutes available here. Wrong number?" before she slammed the receiver down.

That was only the beginning of the phone calls. Her phone kept on ringing as Ayame came in.

"Your coffee, ma'am."

"Just put it down here."

Ayame put the cup down but gave her boss a queer look. "Uh Miss Higurashi? Isn't your phone ringing…?"

"Ignore it."

Ayame nodded uncertainly before rushing out of the room. Finally, the ringing got the better of her and she plucked up the phone and yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Silence.

"I-I would like to t-talk to Miss Kagome Higurashi please." A trembling voice that was unfamiliar came from the other end.

Kagome mentally facepalmed herself as she gathered her wits. "Um, sorry about that, please wait a moment." She used a fake voice, not wanting whoever that was on the other end to know it had been _the_ Kagome Higurashi who had just yelled at him.

She switched back to her professional, no nonsense voice before speaking into the receiver coolly, "Kagome Higurashi speaking how may I help you?"

"Good morning Miss Higurashi. I'm the manager of the Human Resources Department at Takahashi Corporation, Miroku Houshi. I'll get straight to the point. I'm sure that you've noticed both Miko and Takahashi Corp are booming, and both companies are striving for a higher market share. Would it be possible if you considered merging with our company?"

Kagome blanked out for a moment. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I think it would be extremely beneficial for both firms should a merger occur. Besides, our company would be honoured to work with a reverend firm like yours. I hope you'll think it through."

"I- I'm not so sure yet, I would have to consult the board of directors for Miko."

"That's fine."

"And Mr. Houshi? Can I ask why you would happen to be the one telling me about this. I mean, shouldn't Inu – uh someone else be responsible for this?"

The man chuckled. "Mr. Takahashi was fully aware that you would not even listen to him for ten seconds and you'd definitely refuse to a merger on the spot. So as his friend, he barked at me to call you." There was a pause. "In fact he's right here beside me."

A string of curses was heard from the other end as Kagome digested what she had just heard. A merger. With Takahashi. Her thoughts were interrupted when a furious "Give me the phone!" came and immediately afterwards, the most annoying voice was heard.

"So Kags, think about it eh? It would be so good to see you every day, infuriate you some more and get you to consider some hot office sex in – "

Kagome slammed the receiver down without further ado. Her life was about to become a living hell. Literally.

Two hours later, Ayame came in with an extra large folder in her hands.

"Here's the file you wanted."

"Thanks Ayame," Kagome flipped it open and scanned its contents, before her eyes lit up. "Is that a _huge _percentage increase in our profits that I see?"

Ayame nodded. "I got this file fresh from the Finance Department. It's 100% reliable."

"My God, did you take a look at this! We made ten billion more than last year! That'll mean we beat Takahashi Corp since they only made two billion more than us last year!" Kagome squealed with joy.

Ayame remained impassive, which caught Kagome's attention after a minute.

"What is it Ayame, bad news?"

"Not exactly, but promise me you'll let me get out of your office before you start throwing things around?"

"Spill it, I'm ready for anything now that I've seen this baby," Kagome smiled, weighing the precious file in her hands.

"The truth is, Takahashi Corp had a few new advertising campaigns throughout the year. They also launched an average of five new products in each branch of their company. They made more than we did." Ayame gulped as she took a step back, preparing to run for it.

Everyone at Miko knew about Kagome Higurashi's obsession to outstrip Takahashi Corporation out of its name as _the_ biggest company. This was going to be bad. Very bad.

Kagome's hearts stopped. _"No, this cannot possibly be happening,"_ she thought, cold sweat running down her forehead. No.

"How much?"

"Six point three billion."

Kagome growled, her hand clenching into a tight fist. Ayame walked quickly out the door before her boss could say anything else. A deafening shattering came from within just as Ayame arrived at her seat. It had begun.

Kagome was going to get the better of Inuyasha Takahashi, that was for sure. She would beat the hell out of him before she admitted defeat. With preferably six point three billion kicks.

... Anndddd that's the first chapter! What do you guys think about it? Tell me through clicking that nice box down there and typing away!


	2. Inuyasha's Daily Occupation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Three years ago_

"What is it father?" Inuyasha walked briskly into his father's study after being summoned by him.

"Have you seen this?" Inutaisho tossed the newspaper he had been reading over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scanned the front page quickly as shock gradually took over his handsome features.

"What. The. Hell?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. Who'd knew that old Higurashi actually had an heir to take over? He has no wife, no children, no nothing, except this little insignificant girl."

"Just who is she? She looks…very young."

"I had a few people track down her history this morning, and the reports came in just now. That's why I called you here. She's his niece, and she seems to be more intelligent and well-suited for this job than I initially thought. She will be getting her MBA next month. And not to add that she is a part-time model, knows seven languages and is known around her neighbourhood as the one with an enviable fashion sense."

"So the dead man sent her to crush us," he smirked. "I wonder how long it'll take before _we_ crush _her_."

Inutaisho gave his younger son a queer look. "That's where you fit in the picture."

"What?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ will be the downfall of Miko. _You_ will help Takahashi Corp retain its prominent position at the top. _You_ will be the one to crush Kagome Higurashi. Do you understand?"

"How, father, may I ask, do I even do that? I mean, haven't you been trying to do that for the past fifty years?" Sarcasm laced into his silky voice.

"Times have changed. Instead of an old man, we now have a young girl who's in his place," Inutaisho stood up and paced around the room. "And young girls only have one thing in their minds, I'm sure Kagome Higurashi would be no different."

"And that is…?"

Inutaisho stopped pacing and spun around to face his son with a knowing smile. "Shouldn't you be the one who knows more about this than I do? Yes, I know about all the girls that you use for bed-warmers, hear them scream in the middle of the night. I may be old, but I'm far from deaf. So, tell me, my son, what exactly do all of those girls want from you?"

"Uh, my money?"

Inutaisho resisted the urge to slap his forehead. How dense could Inuyasha get?

"I can't believe you're my son! It's _love_they want, love!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yea right. They all know that they're only one-night things, so why bother?"

Inutaisho was shaking his head now. "Girls understand that about you, but it's basically a blueprint for girls to want true love. They're all into romantic sap and want a guy who'll send them roses and give them jewelry because of _love_."

"So your point is…?"

"Glad you've caught on. I think you know what I want you to do by now. Get into Kagome Higurashi's life. Make her fall for you. Then when the time comes, break her. Women can't stand heartbreak, and Miko Corp will go plummeting down before we know it. And you, my son, is known for your extreme success with women. I'm sure she'll be no different."

Inuyasha smirked. "Ha, luring her in would be so easy." His smile faded as a new thought came up. "But what if, let's just say _what if_, she doesn't fall for me?"

"Aren't you known as the one man no women can resist?"

"You bet," the smirk returned. "I'll have her heart in no time."

* * *

_Present Day _

Kagome stomped out of her silver Porsche and slammed the door shut. She gave a huge involuntary yawn before arriving at her front door and unlocking it.

"_Time for a nice warm bath and then to bed," _she thought with a content smile. It had been an unusually rough day. Even though Inuyasha hadn't bothered her for the rest of the day, she still had a lot of work to do.

Kagome tore off her murderous heels and stumbled around in her dark house, not bothering to find the light switch. As she plopped down on the sofa, a strong arm came from nowhere while one hand clamped on her mouth to muffle her scream. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she tried to kick whoever the bastard was. A thief? A murderer? Or maybe something even worse. She screamed but she was already so tired her voice sounded pitiful. Not prepared to give up, Kagome attempted to twist around to kick where it hurt.

"Shhh honey, it's just me."

Kagome almost sighed with relief – _almost_. As soon as he let go, Kagome reached out to switch the lamp on the small table near the sofa on. When she turned around to face him, her vision was graced with the sexy body of a godlike man.

He was wearing black dress pants and a blood-red button-up shirt, with the top three buttons unbuttoned, showing off that chiseled chest with muscular pecks. His snow-white hair was splayed over her suede couch, his golden eyes entrapping her in a dreamy world and those doggy ears of his begging to be rubbed. His sensual lips were curved upwards in an evident smirk, and she could smell _him_. That natural musky scent with just a tiny hint of cologne. A scent that left Kagome dizzy with need.

"_Oh gods, I'm getting turned on just by looking at him!"_ she shrieked mentally as she felt her throat run dry. _"Get a grip Kagome, you're a grown-up woman!"_

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Inuyasha's velvety voice brought her back to reality. His finger reached out to trace the curve of her hip, which she swatted away immediately.

Then she snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY SECURITY GUARDS? I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!"

Inuyasha only smirked.

"I'd advise you to rehire your security guards, in that case. I simply ran past them and they didn't see a thing. And you shouldn't put your key under that carpet in front of the door. Anyone who had a normal brain would be able to figure out it's there."

"Wrong, apparently some people like you who have a pea-sized brain can figure it out too."

He looked at her with a lustful eyes, smouldering her with his intense gaze. "My brain may be pea-sized, but there's somewhere in my anatomy that's _far_ from pea-sized. Would you like to see for yourself?"

Kagome groaned in exasperation. "Can you please go and annoy someone else tonight? I'm so tired I can't stand all your oh-so-witty remarks." She sank down into the remaining space on her sofa that was unoccupied by the gorgeous hunk of a half-demon.

"Nope," he replied, pursing his lips as he said the_ p_. "You wound me baby. I came all the way just to see you. I missed you."

Kagome sighed. "What do you want from me Takahashi?"

Inuyasha winced. "Ouch, that hurts. Please, just call me Inuyasha."

"Get to the point. What. Do. You. Want."

His arms snaked around her waist from behind, holding her body to his warm one.

"Darling, I made dinner for you. I know you're tired. I could even give you a full-body massage after dinner. And if you still want, I know certain activities that can help reduce your stress."

Kagome groaned in reply. "Why, WHY does everything have to turn sexual for you? Leave me in peace, please!"

One of his hands started to sneak underneath her shirt but she stood up before he could do anything else.

"I really made dinner for you. Just for you. Can we eat together before you kick me out, at least?"

He gave her that puppy-eyed face that left Kagome's heart thundering in her chest. How could she resist him when he looked so adorable and so sinful at the same time?

She sighed as she felt her resolve disappearing into thin air. "Alright, but just this once."

Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her all the way to her dining room, with a thrashing Kagome in his arms along the way.

Kagome stopped protesting as she reached the room. She gasped as she drank in the way a few tea candles made the dimly lit room feel both soothing and seductive. Inuyasha had placed two plates of food that looked both delicious and expensive at two ends of the table. As she was plopped down onto her seat by Inuyasha, he offered her a bouquet of roses, which she accepted accidentally because she was still stunned by what Inuyasha had transformed the room into.

"Roses for you sweetheart. I'm sure you've dumped the ones I ordered for you this morning, so I guess I should just give them to you personally this time."

Kagome only nodded in reply while placing the bouquet on the table.

"Let's dig in."

The first coherent thought that hit Kagome was how good the food was, and how she'd love to eat his cooking every day.

She smacked her forehead, causing Inuyasha to give her a weird look.

"_What am I thinking. Must go and get a brainwash or something like that."_ Kagome sighed.

"So how's my cooking?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"It's okay."

"Just okay? You're lying."

Her eyes widened before she composed herself. The way that man knew her better than she knew herself, and the way he could always see through her expressions both frightened and pleased her. "No I'm not. Now shut up and eat."

Fifteen minutes passed without a sound. Inuyasha sent frequent smirks across the table to Kagome, who glared back in reply.

When Inuyasha had cleared the table after their meal, she spoke up. "Where did you find all this food?"

"They were in your fridge, although I do suggest you should clean it up a bit. I had to look through everything to find something that hadn't expired yet."

Kagome muttered something unintelligible.

"What's for dessert, oh great chef?"

Inuyasha walked up close to her until their faces were inches apart. Kagome tried to back up, but realizing she was still in her chair, she had no choice but see what Inuyasha had in mind. She gulped loudly in the quiet room as she caught a hint of _something_ in the depth of his golden eyes.

"Well, I tried looking for something in your fridge, but all I found was some whipped cream. Perhaps we could take dessert up to your bedroom and have each other – "

Kagome pushed him away before he finished. "Takahashi, you are so annoying, I swear I'm going to accidentally kill you one of these days."

"Darling, threats like that are so overused. Besides, I know you love me." He sent her a wink before his face turned back serious.

"Anyways Kagome, what I really wanted was to ask you to consider that merger. Our company can help bring yours to an even higher position, so it would be undoubtedly very beneficial for Miko."

Which was practically the wrong thing to say.

"I don't need anyone's help to bring Miko into a prominent position in society – it already is there! And besides, I'm sure I can beat Takahashi Corp with my own talent. You watch out Inuyasha, I'm bringing you down."

His eyes lit up. "Hey you finally said my name!"

"What – oh. So?"

"That means you're falling for me! Yay!"

His tone matched that of a child jumping around in joy after getting an extra large birthday present.

"You are so immature."

He came up to her again, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, if it's _mature_ you want, I can show you."

Kagome growled and got up. "You'd better go. It's getting late and I have a hectic day tomorrow. Besides, why do you seem to always have so much time to infuriate me? Don't you have a company to run?"

"Time management, my dear. It works wonders. Although I don't think I should mention how the team at Takahashi Corp basically do everything so all I actually have to do is sit there and order them around. And sometimes yell at them just for the fun of it."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Honey, are you _sure _you don't want me to stay? I could fulfill all your deepest desires tonight." His hot breath grazed her lips.

Kagome shuddered momentarily before she was able to formulate a sensible reply. "Of course you can fulfill my deepest desires! By getting out of my house and preferably getting hit by a truck or something, which would render you hospitalized for the rest of eternity."

Inuyasha gave her a hurt look, a hand on his heart. "You really pain me sometimes. But you would definitely miss me and come to my hospital bed and shower me with kisses when you think I'm asleep, right?"

"Get out now Takahashi!"

* * *

"Next please!"

Kagome had slept quite soundly, with enough energy to go through the day's work. It was early afternoon, and she took over the duty of hiring a new batch of alluring models for Miko. Part of the plan to defeat Takahashi Corp, of course, and Kagome was going to succeed no matter what.

Around a few hundred teenagers and young adults alike had come to the audition. Kagome knew it was going to be a rough day, but who was she to complain when so many people coming meant that Miko was a brand they all desired to become a part of?

A girl with curly brown hair and a heart-shaped face in a string bikini stomped confidently towards Kagome's table, spun around as she hit the mark and stomped back again.

Kagome had to admit, this girl was pretty, but she just didn't have_ it_.

She pretended to look thoughtful and scribbled something down quickly. "Thank you, that'll be all. We'll let you know if you made it by the end of the month. Next please!"

The afternoon droned on, and it wasn't until around eighty female models left till she found the girl she wanted.

The girl had long, straight black hair with neat bangs. Her red eyeshadow brought out the dazzling brown in her eyes. Her lips were full and glossy, and there was something about the way she walked that showed that air of confidence and beauty.

Kagome analyzed her critically but found nothing that she could disapprove of. Her figure was much healthier than those anorexic girls who looked as if they might faint any second. Her curves showed a feminine and sexy hint that would definitely draw in more customers to her brand.

"That was excellent," Kagome nodded as the girl finished her walk. Ayame took the hint, which was the word "excellent" and prepared the sheet of paper with the girl's information to be sent to Human Resources.

The girl smiled warmly before going out of the room. Kagome had a really good feeling about her, which left her cheery and bubbly. Which also made her staff uneasy. They had rarely seen a _bubbly_ Kagome Higurashi. That was unheard of.

Soon, a petite girl came in shyly. She was tiny, but her body was gorgeous and womanlike. Her doe-like eyes could draw in thousands of people, and one of those cute dimpled smiles could make millions scream "kawaii!".

Kagome took one look at her and repeated that "excellent" line for Ayame. She sunk into her chair, satisfied so far with her day's work.

Next came the male models. Kagome had to kept herself from drooling at all those abs and the hotness they all emitted.

Ayame was practically squealing with joy.

"Oh yea he's so hot! We should totally go for him!" and "Hey Kagome, can I steal his number? I mean, it's not really called stealing, it's written right here!" and "He is the most gorgeous hunk I've ever seen!" were the frequent phrases that spilled out of Ayame's mouth. Kagome silently agreed but had to be businesslike – or _act _businesslike at least. She tried to tune Ayame out for the rest of the afternoon.

Near the end, Kagome had decided to hire a blue-eyed man with a spectacular six pack that made her almost, _almost_, squeal like Ayame. His confident stride represented exactly what Miko was. And by the looks Ayame shot her, Kagome was sure Ayame would beat the hell out of her if she didn't hire that man.

"Next please!"

And Kagome Higurashi learned the definition of speechless.

The next man who entered chose to wear an unbuttoned black dress shirt with tight jeans. Kagome had to prop her chin with her hand to keep her mouth from falling wide open. He was oozing pheromones, and she barely registered how Ayame half tumbled off her chair.

He had midnight black hair which was long and flowed to his lower back. The man wore a golden mask that hid the upper half of his face, leaving his aristocratic nose and kissable lips in view. Kagome swore that all the women in the room were drooling like dumb fools, hands down. She herself was finding it more than difficult to keep her eyes off of him, and she was a girl who was never fazed by a man. Never, as in _never_.

As the male model reached Kagome, something felt wrong. Very wrong. Very _very _wrong. There was just something too familiar about that cocky posture, and the way a cunning smirk made its way to that mouth. Kagome was positive she'd know that chiseled chest anywhere. One more look at the man's golden eyes confirmed it all.

"TAKAHASHI! WHAT THE HELL?"

Inuyasha was chortling with laughter as he stood in front of Kagome's table, ripping his mask off and tossing it gently on the marble floor. The rest of the staff were speechless, or murmuring around to ensure that their ears had not deceived them. "Takahashi? As in_ the_ Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Oh my god Kagome, you should've seen your face! You were worshipping my awesome body before you suddenly snapped like that!" He was still laughing like a buffoon before Kagome came to her senses and smacked his chest – hard.

"Stop laughing idiot! This is so not funny!"

"Oh it is sweetheart, you know it is." He was acting as if he had tears rolling down his cheeks from all that laughing and pretended to wipe them away.

"This is _my_ company! What on earth are you doing here? Miko and Takahashi Corp are rivals! Get out before I sue you for trying to sneak in and steal our company's private information or something."

"Just came over to see if I could become a model for Miko. Apparently, I think I can. So you all approve eh?" He turned around and winked at everyone who was watching. They were all stunned and no one knew how to react. The room became deadly quiet as they registered the unhealthy shade of read Kagome's face had turned.

Then, Inuyasha reached out for her hand and placed a sultry kiss on it. "And by the way, Kagome, you look absolutely _edible_ today."

Kagome growled out loud in warning, which caused half her staff to back away. They knew _that_ sound far too well.

"TAKAHASHI YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

* * *

End of chapter 2! How do you like it?


	3. Complications

Author's Note: I realize that I forgot to correct a teeny tiny mistake from the last chapter before uploading it (did anyone notice it?). It's the part where Inuyasha comes walking in like a model, and I mentioned how he had "midnight black hair". I wanted him to wear a wig to try to fool Kagome, but I forgot to mention how he threw that off too with his mask. Gomen ^.^ The Inuyasha in this story is a half-demon, with his usual white hair, doggy years and golden eyes.

And to all my dear reviewers, you guys are lovely. Reviews make me smile and inspire me to write. Thank you! :)

Just another thing: For this story, the first few chapters will be very lighthearted, especially in comparison with later chapters. Something will happen (duh) but just not yet. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I made it longer than usual~

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

The stainless steel fork was held high in the air, reflecting the artificial lights on the ceiling. A silver-haired man was examining the few pieces of spaghetti in between the teeth of the fork, sniffing it now and then to make sure it was safe to eat.

A loud growl was heard throughout the room.

Inuyasha sighed and patted his stomach. Really, the spaghetti smelled scrumptious. He had skipped dinner the night before and breakfast that morning for work, and was currently so ravenous that he couldn't even think straight. So why not give it a go?

Simple. He had tried Kagome's cooking before. And if he was honest with himself, her food tasted absolutely like _hell_.

He delicately sniffed at the food again. Perfectly delicious. Not a single thing that was wrong with it. However, he still didn't trust his nose or eyes even though they were much more powerful than a mere human's. He just didn't want to die that early. Was it wrong that he thought Kagome's cooking was so horrible it might kill off a half-demon like him?

"_Just get it over with, you're a man for god's sake! And now you're what? Scared shitless of harmless food?"_ he scoffed at himself as he started to lower the quivering fork down to his mouth.

Just a few inches to go…

twenty centimetres...

ten…

five…

a small breath away…

"INUYASHA!"

He yelped as the loud bang of the door brought him tumbling back to reality. The fork slipped from his fingers and the few bits of food tumbled all over his pristine white shirt. He groaned and reached to grab a few napkins on his desk to wipe off the sauce. He was frustrated. He was shocked. And most importantly, he was _hungry_.

"Hi father, what's up?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed and busy wiping his shirt. He should've picked up his father's scent earlier, or at least sensed a presence at his door. He frowned, wondering what was wrong with his nose.

"Having lunch locked up in your own room? That's sad, son."

Inuyasha scowled. "Well I was going to have a nice lunch downtown, when _someone_ left me their company to run, which automatically meant me having lunch in this stuffy little room most of the time."

Inutaisho laughed lightly at his son's childish, whiny tone. "Really Inuyasha, I wonder when you'll grow up to be a mature man like Sesshoumaru."

A sound between a snort and a laugh was heard. "What? Learn to be a stuck-up iceman who looks as if he had a rod stuck up his ass twenty-four seven? Gee, that'd be _so amazing_."

"I heard that hanyou."

Sesshoumaru Takahashi swept into Inuyasha's office grandly. With his head held up high and his stiff posture, he would have looked fearful, yet there was a hint of softness in those cold amber eyes, and there was something beautiful about him that no one could ever put a finger on that made him seem intimidating – in the good way, of course.

Sesshoumaru sat down onto the couch in the office, next to his father. Inuyasha was putting away the box of spaghetti while dumping the used napkins carelessly onto his desk. Finally, he looked up to meet his father's and his brother's gazes.

"So to what do I owe this honour?" Inuyasha quipped as his eyes narrowed. Sesshoumaru _never_ visited him. He was 'too busy' as a fashion designer and had so many shows and parties he had to attend. Their father, on the other hand, was supposed to be in France with Inuyasha's mother for some wedding anniversary. They were both living it up with a nice, long tour around Europe. It was just plain weird to have both of them in his cozy office all of a sudden.

Inutaisho cleared his throat before starting. "I called Sesshoumaru over so that the three of us could talk over something that was on the French tabloids yesterday morning."

"_Oui, c'est quoi_?" Inuyasha drawled as Inuyaisho took out a few tabloid magazines and tossed them onto Inuyasha's desk.

On the covers of the few magazines were either pictures of Inuyasha in the dark, emerging from Kagome Higurashi's mansion, or Sesshoumaru having dinner with a slender, petite women. Or on some of the covers, both Takahashi brothers starred in them.

"What is this? Sesshy, you've found yourself a girlfriend!" Inuyasha chuckled with delight, his eyes sparkling with amazement as he reached out to read the first magazine on the pile.

Sesshoumaru's eyes tightened just a bit.

"Wait, I forgot, I don't read French. Here you go Fluffy!" Inuyasha threw the magazine in his hands towards Sesshoumaru's head, who merely tilted his head to avoid it, causing the magazine to hit the wall with a huge _thud_.

"Grow up, hanyou. This Sesshoumaru doesn't have time to deal with your childish tactics."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort before he caught his father's stern look. Thinking it was best to clamp his mouth shut he merely sealed his lips together and looked expectantly at his father to start the conversation.

Inutaisho sighed. "Enough, you two. Let's get to the serious matter at hand. Firstly, why am I to learn that both of my sons are engaged to be married when both of you were single last month? Sesshoumaru, explain first. Who is this girl and is she worthy of taking up the Takahashi name?"

"Her name is Rin Takashima." Sesshoumaru replied simply, as if her name explained it all.

"And –?" His father prompted with an expectant look.

Sesshoumaru sighed, thinking it was best to get it over quickly. "She is from Kyoto and is currently attending Tokyo University, in her third year in medical school. I met her during a photo-shoot for my new season's designs three weeks ago."

"So this means marriage?" Inutaisho pointed on one of the covers that had bright yellow capitalized words 'GETTING MARRIED? IS SESSHOUMARU MAKING IT OFFICIAL?'

"Father, I thought you knew better than to trust the tabloids. We were merely having dinner together as friends. Nothing more."

Inutaisho shrugged. "The tabloids are starting to hold an ounce of truth these days. But anyway, your confirmation took a huge weight off my shoulders. If this relationship develops, I'd like to meet this Rin."

Sesshoumaru tried his best to compose an impassive face. "That would not be necessary, I assure you."

His father smiled knowingly before turning to Inuyasha. "And you, young man, have a lot of explaining to do. Why were you seen coming from Higurashi's house at midnight? Don't tell me there was _nothing_ between the both of you or you'd be labelled as the worst liar in history."

"Weren't you the one who asked me to try to make her fall for me?" Inuyasha replied with a snort.

"Yes, but it's been three years. What's taking you so long?"

"It's not my fault Kagome's playing hard to get! I've been trying ever since I met her, but it just won't work!"

Inutaisho sent Inuyasha a quick, incredulous look. "Then try harder."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the advice, but that's exactly what I'm doing now."

"And besides, what's this rumour about a merger between Miko and our company?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How did you know – "

"I have my sources. Although I want to ask you what you were thinking when you proposed this ridiculous idea to Higurashi. A merger would benefit Miko, but not us. Besides, Miko is our rival, and I have no intention whatsoever to see us become partners."

Inuyasha suddenly felt really stupid. "Uh, I was just focused on getting closer to Kagome at that time. But believe me, she'd never agree. I asked her just to annoy her."

His father nodded. "Just make sure to stop this merger thing before it becomes real. But anyway, you still haven't answered my first question. What _were_ you doing at Higurashi's house that late at night?"

Inuyasha glared at how Inutaisho wiggled his eyebrows in his direction. Sesshoumaru looked away, disgusted at his younger brother's countless affairs with women.

"I assure you, we were just having dinner at her house. Nothing more."

If Inutaisho wasn't a grown-up man who was nearing his 3000th birthday, he would've snorted at that spot and confronted his son on the spot. However, Inuyasha caught that _look_ in his father's eyes that caused an outburst from him.

"What? You don't believe me? Keh! Why did it take Sesshoumaru a short explanation to make you believe him. It was just a nice, peaceful dinner with Kagome!"

Inutaisho laughed. To ease his fuming son, he added. "Fine, I do believe you."

Inuyasha harrumphed before Inutaisho said, "So, when will you get Higurashi on your side, eh?"

"I'm on it, okay? Just give me some more time. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in France with mother?"

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed at the quick change of subject, but ignored it nonetheless. "Yes, we were supposed to leave together in two days, but I received an urgent call yesterday about a robbery at our villa. I've tried to keep it down, so this won't come up on the news."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, while Sesshoumaru managed to look a bit shocked.

"Yes, the villa Izayoi designed for me and her. It was quite strange that this crime occurred at such a perfect timing. Don't worry, I have a few people on this case."

"But the villa – "

"I know, someone outwitted our security guards and cameras. Nothing wrong was recorded at all." Inutaisho frowned. "I don't want to talk about this yet, there's something…unsettling about it. I'll inform the both of you when I get updates."

Inuyasha reached out to give his father a reassuring pat, while Sesshoumaru nodded his head once. A pregnant pause filled the room as none of them had anything to say.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence first. "If there is nothing else that concerns me, I shall be on my way."

Inutaisho nodded. "You may leave."

Just as Sesshoumaru stood up, a red-headed wolf demon knocked and entered. Sesshoumaru quickly excused himself, thinking it was one of Inuyasha's admirers, and he left the room without another word.

"Yes Ayame, perfect timing. Here, take a seat." Inutaisho gestured at where Sesshoumaru had been sitting a moment ago.

"Ayame?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized Kagome's secretary. "Wait, what are you doing here? How did you know my father?"

"Who doesn't know your father." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. What's going on?"

Inutaisho replied with a smile. "Inuyasha, there are many people on our side. Ayame was my secretary's granddaughter. Of course, I meant the old Mr. Wolfe who's currently retired and living a luxurious life in Los Angeles. Ayame's working for me, and I give her triple the salary Higurashi does."

"And what exactly is Ayame's job?"

"To put it nicely, she helps us know Miko's progress. She is Higurashi's most trusted ally in these dark times. And if you want me to put it in a…ah, not as nice way, Ayame is a spy."

Inuyasha gaped at both his father, who looked extremely pleased with himself, then at Ayame who looked equally as smug.

As if to prove Inutaisho's point, Ayame spoke up as she handed Inuyasha a thick folder. "Here's a copy of Miko's most updated financial records, and the last meeting's minutes with their board of directors. Apparently, Miko doesn't think that a merger is wise at the moment. They're also hiring a new batch of models to advertise a new set of clothes and jewelry to set a new style for the new season."

"See? Isn't she resourceful?" Inutaisho smiled. "Good job, Ayame, I always knew you were as hardworking as your grandfather."

Ayame flashed him a huge smile and stood up. "I guess I should go back to work now. Ms Higurashi would start to wonder where I am by now."

Inutaisho dismissed her as she walked quickly out the door.

As soon as the door closed shut, Inuyasha turned to his father. "Isn't that a bit low? I mean, Kagome trusts Ayame fully. I'm sure she lets Ayame know practically _everything_ about Miko. This really seems cruel!"

Inutaisho's eyes widened as he took in Inuyasha's view.

"Son, are you telling me you've developed feelings for Higurashi?"

Inuyasha turned red, his eyes firing up as he practically shouted to his father. "What – HELL NO! I meant that we are strong enough to defeat Miko even without all these sneaky plans that could downgrade our company's image and reputation if someone figured it out!"

"Just an errant thought, no need to be so worked up. Besides, I trust you Inuyasha. I know you don't fall in love so easily. Remember one thing though, Miko is our rival. They probably have spies sent over here that are working for you this instant."

"Yes father."

Inutaisho glanced at his watch before saying, "It's time for your lunch, son. I've kept you from your food way too long."

"Sure dad, and thanks."

"No problem."

With that, Inuyasha's last guest left his office. He sank down into his comfortable chair with a sigh. When his stomach growled impatiently once more, he laughed and took out the spaghetti he had planned on eating earlier.

As soon as the spaghetti touched his tongue, and he had chewed on it twice, his face turned _green_. He quickly spat out the food, which landed with a huge _splat _on his desk. At that exact moment, Kagome entered his room without bothering to knock.

Kagome looked shocked as she took in the sight of Inuyasha spitting out his food, and at Inuyasha's surprised face at an unwelcome guess. Realizing that it was Kagome in front of him, Inuyasha quickly grabbed a few tissues, wiped both his mouth and the remnants of the food on his desk and threw it into a trash can on the other side of the room.

He failed to notice how Kagome's expression turned from shock to anger as she realized what he was eating. She knew that box and that spaghetti inside the box too well.

"TAKAHASHI! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FOOD!"

Inuyasha gulped as a fuming Kagome stormed across the room towards him.

* * *

_Four hours ago_

Kagome was having one of the best mornings of her life. Inuyasha hadn't annoyed her for the last twenty-four hours, another client had just signed a contract worth almost a million, and most importantly, she had successfully made herself lunch. Which was not some of the microwaveable crap that she had been living on for way too long.

Kagome knew her cooking skills literally _sucked_. She had taken a course last summer but it just didn't work out. So she usually had to ask her mother to cook for her, or buy some microwaveable food most of the time. Kagome was about to enjoy her usual morning coffee when suddenly, a knock came from her door.

"Come in!"

Ayame entered with a smile. "Morning Ms Higurashi. The models and the new makeup artist are here."

"Send them in."

A few moments later, four people entered her immaculate office.

They were the models she had hired a week after the audition – the two girls and one guy. The last man – Kagome _really_ wondered if that girly-looking man _was_ a man – was the new makeup and hair artist, who was the best in his profession in Japan.

"Hello Sango, Rin, Kouga and Jakotsu."

The four of them murmured their hellos. Kouga was sending Kagome winks and suggestive smiles, which Kagome chose to ignore pointedly. He didn't seem to get the message as he continued his advances even after Kagome looked away.

Kagome got straight to the point. "I've called you guys up here today to discuss our schedule. Congratulations once again for becoming a model for Miko. It is a pleasure to have all of you here. We hope that we can start our new advertising campaign as soon as possible, so is next Tuesday afternoon okay for all of you?"

Everyone seemed okay with that.

"Also, I'd like you to sign the contract today. It's just a simple note of asking you to model only for Miko during a period of time, and that we can use your photos for any situation that we see fit."

A few minutes later, everything was settled and Kouga and Rin stood to leave. Of course, Kouga had managed to brush his hand against Kagome's when he handed his contract back to her – an act that Kagome chose to ignore once again. He left with a cocky smirk, which seemed to promise Kagome that she would hear much more from him from that day onwards.

Kagome had asked Jakotsu to stay for awhile to know her new makeup artist better. She was _very_ curious to see what kind of man he exactly was – if he was one at all.

Sango looked uneasy and stayed in her sear even after Kouga and Rin had gone out.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"Kagome? Don't you recognize me?"

Kagome frowned as she studied the alluring girl carefully. As soon as she heard Sango's voice, it struck something deep inside her. She knew that voice, but it was so hazy that Kagome couldn't remember when or where she had heard Sango before.

The memories flowed quickly as soon as she looked into Sango's deep brown eyes.

"Oh my god! Sango! Sango! It's really you!"

Sango laughed as Kagome bounced towards her to give her a huge hug.

"Missed me?"

"Oh my god!" Kagome exclaimed again. "Forgive me, I forgot your name or how you looked like! Pre-school was such a long time ago!"

Jakotsu gave the hugging girls an amused look. "So I take it that both of you were friends when you were in diapers?"

"Yes!" Kagome squealed with delight. "I've missed you so much! So where did you go after you left Tokyo? America?"

"Canada," Sango corrected. "Kohaku and I had to go to school there until I came back to Japan for university."

"So Kohaku's still on the other side of the planet?"

"Yep, and he's a smartass. He got this huge scholarship for university next year in England."

"Wow," Kagome gushed. "That's awesome!"

Sango laughed with joy. "I can't believe you're one of the top businesswomen – no wait – _the_ top businesswoman in the world now!"

"Me neither, but why didn't you tell me earlier it was you?"

"I hoped you'd recognize me at the audition but you didn't. I recognized you right at the spot because you've been on the news for a long time now."

Jakotsu cleared his throat before the girls turned to him.

"I hate to break this happy reunion, but I have a meeting with my manager in about an hour. So could you please spare me a few moments of Ms Higurashi's undivided attention now?"

"Uh – " was the only reply he got as Sango turned back to Kagome.

"Call me later so we can meet up, you have my number right?"

"Yep, but here's mine," Kagome grabbed a pen from her desk, got out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled her number down.

"See you Kagome!" Sango waved as she exited the room.

Kagome's face was flushed with happiness as she turned to Jakotsu who was waiting patiently in his chair.

"I'm so sorry Jakotsu, I got carried away."

"It's fine darling, don't worry about it."

"Here's your contract."

Jakotsu skimmed through it before he whipped out his pen to sign his name – in large, cursive writing. He handed the contract back to Kagome before looking up.

"I'm _so honoured_ to work for Miko. I approve of your fashion sense immensely. Although I do see lots of room for improvement." He frowned at that thought.

Kagome laughed. "That's why you're here, Jakotsu."

"Yes dearie," he smiled at her fondly. "Besides, your fiancé is so deliciously handsome. I've been _dying_ to meet him my whole life!"

"Wait, what fiancé?" Kagome's smile dropped.

Jakotsu sighed dramatically. "Inuyasha Takahashi. The most incredibly gorgeous, sexy, cute, hot and drool-worthy man on earth! I'm a huge fan of his! Do you think you could get him to meet me one day?"

Kagome gulped as she eyed her new makeup artist carefully from head to toe. "Um, Jakotsu? I hate to be rude and I really don't want to offend you…"

He flashed her a brilliant smile before responding. "Don't worry, dahling, nothing would faze me. Fire away!"

Kagome sent him a guilty look before her question tumbled out of her lips.

"Are you gay?"

Silence filled the room. Kagome looked down and gulped again. '_Great. Just great. Now you've offended the best makeup professional in the country.'_

Suddenly, Jakotsu burst out laughing.

"Hun, don't be afraid! Yes, I do love delicious young men like Inuyasha, and I'm proud to be."

Kagome finally caught on what he had been saying earlier.

"Wait, no, there's a huge mistake. Inuyasha isn't my fiancé or anything close like that. We're enemies. Rivals, you know."

Jakotsu clucked his tongue impatiently before whipping out his iPhone to show Kagome an article on the internet. Kagome noticed how even his fingernails were painted and had tiny jewels on them.

"Here you go dear, read this."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she read through how she and Inuyasha were engaged to be married. The press had even taken a picture of him leaving her mansion at night. A night which she remembered too well.

Kagome stood up furiously as she handed Jakotsu's phone back to him.

"These are just _rumours_! Ridiculour rumours! Really, who the heck decided to post this…this… ridiculous lie! I just have to – "

"Woah calm down dear, it's okay. I know these journalists are too eager to get the hands on all the juicy details. I believe you."

Kagome calmed herself by taking deep breaths as she sat down again. Finally she managed to speak again.

"Thanks Jakotsu, I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure."

"And didn't you say that you were meeting your manager now? Go, before you become late."

Surprisingly, Kagome was becoming quite fond of this man. Although his face, which was covered with makeup and his lips were painted with rosy red lipstick, Jakotsu was truly one of the most sincere and kindest people she had met in years.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kagome," Jakotsu said, offering his hand to shake hers.

"Yes Jakotsu, I can't wait to see you again."

Jakotsu pretended to look shocked. "Oh my, don't tell me you're falling for me!"

Kagome laughed and was about to reply when suddenly, a knock on her door caused her to say "Come in!" as she turned to her new guest.

Before Kagome got a glimpse of who was at the door, Jakotsu beat her to it.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome noted Inuyasha's shocked look at the makeup artist's enthusiasm at seeing him. Jakotsu pounced on Inuyasha and continued to squeal with delight.

"I can't believe I'm acutally meeting you! I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me," Jakotsu let go of Inuyasha's left arm to extend his hand to Inuyasha. "I'm Jakotsu, the makeup artist, I'm sure you've heard of me."

Inuyasha was still too stunned to move, so Jakotsu took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Inuyasha's right hand and shook it while hopping up and down. That caused Inuyasha to realize Jakotsu's actions as Inuyasha yanked his hand out of Jakotsu's eager grasp.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to get as far from Jakotsu as possible inside Kagome's office.

"The most famous makeup and hair artist in Japan," Jakotsu giggled. "I'm sure you've heard of me, Inuyasha dear."

Inuyasha shuddered at the pet name.

Jakotsu's hand mimicked Inuyasha's silky hair, imagining what it was to touch his hair. He sighed enviously.

"I've always been _so jealous_ of that beautiful hair of yours. Tell me, which salon do you go to normally?"

Inuyasha frowned. "What's that for? I don't need anything artificial, and I don't go to salons or any silly place like that!"

Jakotsu let out a giggle again. A look on the clock inside Kagome's office made him gasp aloud.

"Oh my, it's getting so late! I've gotta go! Kagome, when will I see your boyfriend again?"

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms, looking at Kagome intensely while Kagome blushed as red as a tomato and started, "He's not my – "

"Oh nonsense dearie, nonsense! I'll see him soon won't I?"

Inuyasha shuddered, causing Kagome to smile mischievously. "Don't worry about that, you'll be seeing him again _very_ soon. I'll make sure of that."

Inuyasha scowled at Kagome, muttering about evil wenches under his breath while Jakotsu's eyes lighted up. "That would be lovely, my dear. Ciao, and have a nice day!" With another giggle, Jakotsu was gone.

Kagome was laughing so evilly that Inuyasha glared at her until she finally calmed down.

"Oi wench! When are you gonna stop rolling on the floor like a pig in mud?"

That shut Inuyasha up.

"Hey who are you calling a pig? I'm not fat!"

Inuyasha glowered before he smirked at her. "Of _course_ you're not. You're the most delicious-looking woman, with such a sexy body that I just can't keep my hands off of you, and if I could just add on, I don't think I'm able to keep my hands off of your luscious curves with you standing so near me, so reachable."

He proved his point as he licked his lips and reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist. Kagome was currently fixed onto her spot, unable to respond as she drank in the sight of Inuyasha. He was so unbelievably sexy. Who could blame her for thinking about him the wrong way sometimes? Sure, they were enemies, but how could she fight such a sinful looking man, especially when he was turning his charm on her? Kagome shuddered against the warmth his body was radiating. It was enveloping her, making her feel safe and wanted, made her feel _desired_.

"Beautiful," he purred as he inhaled her scent, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. "You smell so _heavenly_. I think I could just drown in that _addicting_ scent of yours."

Kagome was stunned. When Inuyasha mentioned her scent, she couldn't but help thinking about how his scent was addicting. That manly scent of his had always driven her crazy. She couldn't think straight as he held her tighter, pulling her flushed body even closer to his hard, masculine one. His hands roamed her back as he started to kiss her neck softly.

"Damn woman, you'll be the death of me."

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's hands slipped downwards and pushed her butt towards him. He made sure she could feel exactly how aroused he was becoming simply from their hug and their proximity. That caused Kagome to snap out of her brief trance as she jumped back and tumbled down into her seat. She placed a hand on her thundering heart unconsciously as she peered at Inuyasha.

Which was the wrong choice to make.

Inuyasha's eyes had become a dark gold, evidently filled with lust. He was panting slightly, his eyes fixed onto Kagome's. Something at the edge of her mind was tugging for her attention. She had to look away, turn away, look away look away look away… Her thoughts were cut short as Inuyasha took a deliberate step forward towards her, drowning from the intensity of her stare. Kagome couldn't think. All she knew was that she had to do _something_, something very important, something which meant life or death…

Inuyasha took one more look at her before he threw all coherent thoughts out the window. He needed to taste those full, glossy lips of hers. He just needed to. He felt that if he didn't, something terrible would happen. It wasn't just a mere desire, he needed it to survive. It was so essential it tore at his very being.

Just as Inuyasha's lips descended upon hers, Kagome whipped her head to the side. His soft lips landed on her left cheek, leaving both of them stunned. Her simple act had broken them from the trance they had been in. Inuyasha stood up too quickly and practically threw himself across the room, while Kagome looked down at her fingers, unable to meet his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha choked out.

Kagome remained silent for a beat before she spoke up, "Don't be, just – just don't fool around like that again. It creeped me out."

Inuyasha regained his cocky demeanour at that instant. "Au contraire, I believe you were enjoying youself very much."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Oops, I think I needa go now. See ya!"

With that, the insufferable jerk ran off. Kagome huffed, furious that he had deliberately deprived her of her chance to yell at his sorry ass. He was simply a huge irritating bastard. Who did he think he was, trying to kiss her like that? He may like to joke, but this was getting too far out of hand.

And most importantly, why did Kagome respond to his advances positively?

Kagome shook her head as she turned back to her work. What had started off as a great day had turned extremely confusing.

As Inuyasha stepped out of Kagome's office, he frowned at how easily he had been affected by Kagome. He was certain that he couldn't fall for her, it was forbidden. However, before that thought fully processed that thought, he simply brushed it away. He was most definitely _not_ falling for her. It wasn't like she was the first girl who he had made out with.

The smirk returned with full force as Inuyasha walked off back to his office, ignoring the curious looks the employees at Miko were sending him. They were most probably thinking about how he and Kagome were engaged and deeply in love. Inuyasha snorted. Right. As if they would ever be 'in love'.

As soon as Inuyasha exited the building, he came face to face with a very familiar woman.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

The woman whipped around to see Inuyasha. She smiled as soon as she caught sight of him.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, me too," he smiled at the woman. Kagome's mother had always been nice to her, especially after she first ran into Inuyasha and Kagome in the middle of an intense argument. Mrs. Higurashi had then started to harbour a soft spot for the youngest Takahashi, inviting him to dinner at times.

"Could you help me give this to Kagome? She made it this morning at my house for herself, but she seems to have forgotten to take it with her."

It was a box filled with spaghetti.

"No problem."

"Thank you Inuyasha," the older woman beamed. "Besides, when will the both of you ask me for advice on the wedding?"

"What – what wedding?" Inuyasha spluttered out as he tried his best not to drop the box of spaghetti in his hands.

"Dear me, is it supposed to be a secret? Then never mind. I'll take my leave now, and thank you for delivering that to Kagome."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Mrs. Higurashi was gone. Inuyasha's jaw was still hanging open as he made his way to his office. He was unaware of the box of food still in his hands until it was almost lunchtime. And by then, he had already decided to eat it all up – just to prove how he didn't care about Kagome's feelings - as usual.

* * *

That was longer than I expected. Hmmm…Anyways, feel free to review!


End file.
